Roy Worters
Canadian | birth_date = October 19,1900 | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | death_date = November 7,1957 (age 57) | death_place = | career_start = 1925 | career_end = 1937 | halloffame = 1969 | website = }} Roy "Shrimp" Worters (October 19, 1900 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada – November 7, 1957) was a Canadian professional Hall of Fame goaltender who played twelve seasons in the National Hockey League for the Pittsburgh Pirates, Montreal Canadiens and New York Americans, and was notable for recording 66 shutouts in his career and being, at 5'3" tall, the shortest player ever to play in the NHL. Playing career Before his NHL career, Worters spent several years in amateur and senior leagues, spending the 1924 and 1925 seasons as the star netminder for the Pittsburgh Yellow Jackets of the United States Amateur Hockey Association, leading the Yellow Jackets to championships both seasons. Bolstered by the success, the expansion Pittsburgh Pirates joined the NHL the following season, with Worters in goal and substantially the same lineup as the Yellow Jackets. Worters proved an iron man, playing three seasons for the Pirates and in virtually all of their games, showing great skill while backstopping a weak defensive team; in the Pirates' first season, Worters stopped 70 of 73 shots (setting a then-NHL record) in a 3–1 loss to the Americans. Worters refused to sign with the Pirates for the 1928 season, and was suspended briefly before being traded to the Americans, for whom he would spend the rest of his career (save for a single game on loan to the Canadiens in 1930). His first season with the Amerks saw Worters becoming the first goaltender to win the Hart Memorial Trophy with a minuscule 1.15 goals against average as he led the Americans to second place in the Canadian Division, after the team finishing in last place the year before. During his stint with the New York Americans he had a corps of large defenceman to guard him, such as Lionel Conacher - who grew up in the same Toronto neighbourhood as Worters - Joe Simpson and Red Dutton. However, the perennially-weak Americans would make the playoffs only once more during Worters' career, although he would win the Vezina Trophy in 1931 as the league's best goaltender. During the ensuing contract negotiations following the season, Worters signed for $8,500 per season, an unprecedented sum for a goalie. While with the Americans, he was named team captain for the 1932–33 season. In 1937, Worters needed hernia surgery and retired following the season. Roy Worters died of throat cancer on November 7,1957. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1969. Awards and achievements * Hart Memorial Trophy (1929) * Second All-Star Team Goalie (1932, 1934) * Vezina Trophy (1931) External links * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Americans players Category:Pittsburgh Pirates players Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Vezina Trophy winners Category:Born in 1900 Category:Dead in 1957 Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Retired in 1937 Category:Pittsburgh Yellowjackets (USAHA) players